


we will follow

by fromhilltovale



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromhilltovale/pseuds/fromhilltovale
Summary: prompto reveals the secret he has kept with him since he arrived.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	we will follow

they stared at him. in shock or disgust, prompto was unsure of. they spent months trying to locate the oracle's nobody to wake her from her deep slumber, only to find that her nobody was with them all along.

"the darkness will not cease, unless the light returns."

that is what shiva had told them. what the crystal had told the world. what they knew well before they ventured from the comfort of their homes.

noctis stood from his chair and walked calmly across the haven. his expression blank and directed unseeingly towards prompto.

he saw it before it happened. the tightening grip of his collar and the fist slamming against his face.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?"--

but it never came.

his prince just knelt down in front of him. silently. and placed a trembling hand on prompto's own. 

"i won't let you disappear."

"i won't let you die."

it held the same warmth. 

"i should have never existed. i must go back to her."

noctis shook his head and stands. hand grabbing prompto's own. a gentle tug. a quiet question that prompto answers by standing from his chair.

prompto lets himself be led by his prince. outside the haven. and through the forests that now glitter as the rising sun hits the drops of rain on each leaf and blade of grass.

they stop at a lake. and noctis points to the water. prompto watches their reflections. distort with small interruptions.

"you have a reflection."

"yeah."

"leviathan had taken her time to create each creature's reflection amongst the water."

prompto stays quiet. 

"those who hold reflections are meant to exist."

it made little sense. yet the prince desperately grasped at the small falling straws that fell. 

"there must be a way to wake luna up. and keep you from disappearing. we will find that solution. together."

prompto looked away from his own mirror image and down onto his held hand.

"but what if there's not? What if i disappear?"

noctis let his hand fall.

"then i will follow you."

"and luna?"

"she will follow too."

**Author's Note:**

> idk if there will be more


End file.
